


One Month

by JustADreamerOnlyADreamer



Category: South Park
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M, Pining, Recovery, Romance, Tyde, beating up, bunny - Freeform, creek - Freeform, dip - Freeform, gregophe, gregstophe, hate to friendship to love, south park - Freeform, style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustADreamerOnlyADreamer/pseuds/JustADreamerOnlyADreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a lot of things that can happen in one month. There's a lot of things to learn, but also a lot of things you could miss. Someone who learned just needs to teach you those things. Forgive me for I suck at summaries. Rated T for swearing and someone beating someone up. Rating may change later ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Pip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: If I owned South Park, then all my ships would be cannon and it'd probably turn into some weird yaoi show  
> (IMPORTANT MESSAGE DOWN IN THE END NOTES PLEASE READ ESPECIALLY IF THIS IS YOUR FIRST TIME READING THIS)

~~~~~~~~Pip's POV

Waking with a start, shooting straight up into a sitting position, startled into wake by my blaring alarm from my sweet, peaceful slumber, I groggily pushed the button on top of the alarm clock, shutting the bloody thing up. Yawning and stretching my lithe body, I sleepily slipped out of bed, onto the soft cream-colored carpet. Shivering slightly from the sudden cold, I walked out of my room, across the hall and into the bathroom.

After taking a nice, warm bath and brushing my teeth, I changed quickly into my usual attire, my brown newsboy cap, red jacket, brown bowtie, blue shorts and purple socks. I studied myself in the mirror for a moment to make sure I looked alright before I rushed off to school, a leftover biscuit lodged in my mouth.

 _I'm glad I don't live too far off from school_ , I think to myself. Soon I found myself standing at the bottom of the steps of South Park High. Being 16 now, which I qualified as old enough to live by myself, I was doing just that and getting along well. I was glad I didn't have to reside in that horrible orphanage anymore, I had to live there until I was 14. Then I left (ran away, more so) and I've been fine on my own. Sure, my job as a waiter at a diner had a paycheck that barely paid the bills and my house was somewhat in shambles and I didn't live in necessarily the safest part of town, but I still was getting along just fine.

Sucking in a breath of frigid air, I slowly walked up the snow-covered steps of my school, mentally preparing myself for the crappy day I knew I was going to have. I always had those kind of days. The only thing I'd consider a 'decent' day was when nobody felt like picking on me or they got bored of me. All except one, that is. Eric Cartman. It's like picking on me was his favorite and only hobby (besides eating, of course).

Still, I kept myself somewhat motivated, one way or another. _Things will get better, I swear they will,_ the optimistic part of myself would chirp to me everyday. _Yeah, keep telling yourself that, buddy,_ my pessimistic self would respond, although I refused to listen to that part of myself.

Making my way to my locker, I swiftly grabbed my needed books and blindly dashed towards where my first class was. I was going to be late, I could usually tell that by how empty the hallway was. Right now there was barely anybody here. What I didn't notice was Cartman's fat foot that had been stuck out in front of me, ultimately leading into me tripping and my things scattering everywhere. I just sat there on my knees, silently seething and staring at the ground. _I can't let him see me mad, it would only amuse him and egg him on even more,_ I reminded myself. I finally looked up at the tub of lard in a red jacket and smiled sweetly at him. I honestly hate it when you have to be nice to someone you really just want to throw a brick at. And the funny thing is, I have to do it all the time.

"That's quite alright, Cartman ol' chap I'm sure you didn't mean to do it." I really did have a sweet voice (Even though I had a thick British accent and I occasionally used British slang that they didn't understand, which was the main reason for people picking on me). Not to mention I'm an amazing actor. Not to toot my own horn or anything.

"Oh I meant it," he replied, that stupid smirk plastered onto his face like it was the funniest joke ever, looking over at Kyle, Stan, Kenny and Butters to see if they found it as amusing as he did. They looked like they didn't want to be here, not to mention extremely uncomfortable.

All I did was smile at Cartman and start to pick up my things. Did I mention I also have a really sweet smile like not even joking. _Ok stop just stop you fucking narcissist we get it, you're a bloody angel._ Damn pessimist me, I was just trying to brighten things up.

I noticed that four other people were gathering my things, too. _Please don't nick me I really don't need this right now._ Then I noticed that these people were the ones who were standing behind Cartman. Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Butters. They then proceeded to neatly hand my books and random worksheets back to me and not run off with it or anything that you'd think they'd do. I mean, sure they stopped picking on me a while back but I definitely didn't expect them to do this.

Cartman stared at them, absolutely disgusted. _Woah dude calm down all they're doing is helping me, no big deal, right?_ What I didn't know was that the three of them had been occasionally bugging Cartman to stop picking on me but he'd stubbornly refuse each time and apparently he hated me even more than he already did every time they did it.

"Thank you chaps for your help. I'm terribly sorry to trouble you over my things and I hope you have a nice day." Looking at Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Butters, I smile once again and leg it to my homeroom, watching out for anymore fat feet this time. _Blimey, I'm late_.

"Take your seat and be on time next time, pommy!" Mr. Garrison yelled at me as soon as I opened the door. _Smashing._ All my teachers hate me so what's the point of being nice to them? I have no idea and yet I still do it.

"Yes, I'm terribly sorry I had a mishap in the hallway. I'll try not to be tardy next time, sir." And then my angelic smile beamed at him from across the room.

"Just take your fucking seat, limey." I love how people can't stand my smile because of how sweet it is and how mean they are.

The next of my classes are long and boring as usual. Lunch time finally comes around and I'm relieved. I get my lunchbox and I look for a place to sit. Normally I'd immediately go to the library but they caught me eating in there and I got kicked out, so I'll have to lay low for now until they forget and I can sneak back in.  
I scan the cafeteria. Should I sit at Wendy's table? _She's nice and all, and Bebe too, but there are way too many girls there. I'm not too fond of most girls. They always hit below the belt with their snide remarks. Sometimes quite literally._ Butters is sitting with Kenny at Cartman's table. I'm definitely not sitting at Cartman's table. _Blimey! He was my only hope!_ (Butters is the nicest person I know, and he doesn't seem to have any shame in talking or sitting with people like me). Craig's table? He seems okay with me, and him and his gang, Tweek, Token and Clyde don't pick on me anymore. _No, that could be a blow to their reputation and they might be uncomfortable having me around._ Then I spot Christophe and Gregory at their table. They're always nice to me and they talk to me sometimes, too. _I'm pretty sure they don't give two shits about their reputation because they do a lot of batshit crazy things all of the time and they don't seem to care. They still get a lot of respect, though. Oh well, I don't think they'd care._ I slowly walk towards their table and gingerly take my seat across from the two of them.

"H-hiya chaps! Mind if I sit here? I do believe there's nowhere else to sit and I'm terribly sorry if I'm intruding, I'll move immediately."

"It's fine, Pip. It'd be extremely rude not to let a fellow Brit sit here," Gregory then gave me one of his dashing smiles. _How can he be a Brit and be popular but I get teased for it?_ I don't have anything against him and I'm not jealous, I just find myself wondering that sometimes. _Who cares, this school is demented anyways._

**To Be Continued**

* * *

_Limey and Pommy: Slang that just means British_

_Leg It: British Slang that means to run somewhere as fast as you can_

_Blimey: A British exclamation_

_Nick: British slang that means to steal_

**Authors Note: This is my first story ever, but reviews and constructive criticism would be appreciated! I'm sorry the chapter is so short, I'm just not used to this sort of thing. Please leave a review, it gets me so pumped and it just means so much to me! (=w=)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: This is my first story ever, but reviews and constructive criticism would be appreciated! I'm sorry the chapter is so short, I'm just not used to this sort of thing. Please leave a review, it gets me so pumped and it just means so much to me! (=w=)  
> (Update thing: Guys I know it's badly written and kind of cringy at first, but it's just gonna be like that for the next two chapters. I haven't worked on this story for a while because I'm a̶ ̶l̶a̶z̶y̶ ̶p̶i̶e̶c̶e̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶s̶h̶i̶t̶ busy most of the time. The point being, I've gotten better as a writer, so please just continue to read the rest of my work once I update. It will get better, I promise!)


	2. One Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: If I owned South Park, then all my ships would be cannon and it would probably turn into some weird yaoi show.

Cartman's POV

"We're tired of your shit, Cartman," Kyle was suddenly standing over me during lunch with Stan, Kenny and Butters.

"You seriously need to stop, dude. It's not even cool anymore." Stan piped in, the freaking hippie. _What the hell are they even talking about?_

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You seriously need to stop picking on Pip, man," Kenny replied. _Maybe he should start wearing his hood up again, because right now, with his hood down, there's bullshit leaking out of his mouth again._

"That freak needs to be put in his place! He doesn't eve-"

"Leave him alone or we're not talking to you anymore," Kyle abruptly cut me off.

I stood up and got in their faces.

"Who the hell do you guys think you are, bossing me around?!"

Butters tugged timidly on my sleeve. "Golly gee Cartman, please don't be so rowdy, okay?"

I shoved him out of the way and stormed out of the cafeteria. _Shit, I forgot to grab my food. Ugh, this is the worst lunch ever._ I stomped to my locker as fast as I could. I ripped it open, grabbed some of the snacks from my stash, and went outside behind the school. I plopped down into the snow, leaning against the wall and began to stuff my face with snacks.

 _What the hell is wrong with my friends?! They keep telling me to leave that stupid limey alone. I mean, these are the people who used to hold him by the arms while I punched the shit out of the little faggot. They even helped me pick on him! I mean, he just dresses so weird and he says weird things all the time. He's always so polite whenever I do anything mean to him, and it annoys the crap out of me! He's so fucking annoying._ _Today, they helped Pip pick up his things when I tripped in the hallway. I don't even know these guys anymore. I'm done. I'm done with Pip. This is all his fault. If he wasn't here this wouldn't be happening. If he wasn't here..._

* * *

Pip's POV

That might've just been the most pleasant lunch I've ever had in my whole entire life. Gregory, Christophe and I chatted up a storm. I might even be able to actually consider them as my friends! Blimey, maybe things are finally going my way. First, Stan, Kyle and Kenny help me in the hallway and now I actually have a nice lunch. Maybe if I get through the rest of the school day okay, I could consider this the best day I've ever had! _Don't jump the gun and get too hopeful, Pip. Anything could happen._ Yeah, whatever. Don't put me out of my good mood. This is the first time in a long time that I've actually felt a little happiness.

Although, for Cartman and his mates, I can't exactly say the same thing. Cartman was screaming at Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Butters. At first I thought it was just another one of their petty quarrels, but then I noticed this one had a different feel to it. There was so much tension, draping itself over them and settling down comfortably on their shoulders as Cartman stared them down, before pushing Butters out of the way and storming off. Poor Butters, I bet he would've fell if it wasn't for Kenny swiftly ducking down and catching him. Ah, good ol' Kenny. _Maybe I should ask them about it to see if everything's alright. But I wouldn't want to be a bother, though… Well I guess since we're kind of mates now, it should be my concern, just to make sure they're alright. It would be rude of me to not care when they ever so kindly helped me this morning._ "Pip! Stop daydreaming and pay attention! Stupid limey…" My math teacher, Mr. Caser yelled at me. _Seriously, why do you people hate me so much?!_

* * *

Ugh, when will she stop talking?! My Spanish teacher has been screaming at us ever since Trent Boyett set off fireworks at the beginning of class. What's worse is that she's been switching on and off between Spanish and English. Ughhhh ring already bell. Do it. Just do it. JUST DO IT **(Forgive me for I had to)**. How is it our fault Trent set off fireworks. Woman, half of us can't even understand you (Except me, because I'm a good student, and blimey, she's mad).

Ah yes, finally my saviour, the bell finally rung. Hallelujah.

"The bell doesn't dismiss you, I do!" Mrs. Ariave shouts at us as we begin to pack up.

 _Bitch, please. Then why the hell do we have a bell in the first place. Pip Pip cheerio, motherfucker._ **(Please tell me you got that horrible pun)**

I grabbed my bag, which had never gotten unpacked due to the lack of teaching and abundance of screaming. Abruptly standing up, I walked out, along with everyone else. There's no way anyone is going to let a teacher keep them after the final bell rings. Not in this school.

I headed to my locker and put my books in. _I feel like I'm forgetting to do something… Oh well, I'll probably remember later, so I'll just do it tomorrow._ I closed my locker and fled out the door.

_Blimey, it's cold outside… Maybe I should get a heavier jacket… No, I don't think I have that kind of money right now…_

I ran home as fast as I could, hoping the cold didn't catch up to me. But of course it did.

I slammed the door shut, the cold already sinking into my bones, bitter and uncomfortable. I made sure it was locked and made a direct beeline to the bathroom. I quickly stripped myself of my clothes and bolted into the shower. I turned the water on and thought about the day as the hot, steamy water poured down my body.

_I had a great day, blimey, I hope tomorrow might be like that. For once I actually kind of want to go to school! Maybe I should stop eating in the library and eat with Christophe and Gregory instead. Or would they get bored of me or possibly annoyed with me? Even though they're insane, they're nice people, so I'm pretty sure they wouldn't. Oh, speaking of lunch, I wonder what that little quarrel between Cartman, Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Butters was about… BLIMEY! I now remember what I was forgetting! I was planning to ask Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Butters if everything was alright. I guess I'll just do it tomorrow, then…_

After my warm, relaxing, thoughtful shower, I took my clothes on the bathroom floor and I threw them in the hamper. Then I changed into my nightwear (which was just an oversized, red T-shirt that went all the way to mid-thigh (what can I say? I'm pretty lazy and it doesn't really matter since I live alone)) and I wandered into my kitchen. I was feeling lazy today so I just decided on instant Ramen. I opened my cabinet of endless instant Ramen and decided on chicken flavor. I took it and filled my kettle with water. Once the water was hot, I opened the package and put the contents in a bowl. I then poured the hot water in and stirred it around with my chopsticks I pulled out of a drawer before adding the chicken flavoring. Then I stirred it around again until it looked ready and sauntered over to the living room. I slurped it up with the chopsticks while idling on my old couch, disinterestedly turning on the TV. _Heh, I'm eating noodles with chopsticks. I feel so otaku right now~ Don't judge me, I like to mix it up, okay?_

As soon as I finished my Ramen, I took to bowl and chopsticks and washed them. I glanced at the TV to see what I was watching because I was spacing out the whole time I was eating Ramen. Turns out I was watching some crude paper stop motion show about fart jokes and God knows what. Never again.

I switched the TV off and grabbed my backpack, lethargically ambling to my room. I plopped down on my bed and began to unpack my math and science homework. I decided to do science first since that was the easiest.

And here we are an hour later with a sleepy Pip and some completed homework. _That was a breeze! As per usual._ I remarked to myself. _So? What's the big deal about that? Just go to sleep, Pip._ Why am I so mean to myself? I indolently put away my homework in my bag after reminding myself that most people were mean to me. After everything was packed up, I flung my bag onto the floor and it landed with a loud thump. I quickly prayed my bedtime prayer and flopped onto my back and then rolled leisurely to the side. I grabbed my huge pillow and wrapped my arms and legs around it, snuggling up against it. Just as I got comfortable, I realized that I hadn't turned the lights off.

"Ughhhhhhhhh," groaning loudly, I got up and turned them off. I trudged back towards my bed and got comfortable again in the same position. Letting out a relaxed sigh I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to take over. _Please let me feel normal like this again… Please let tomorrow be a good day, too… Please…_ And then sleep hushed my hopeful mind and filled it with dreams, taking over.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

_Mate: British for friend_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Lol I'm sorry if any characters are OOC I think I accidentally made Pip too much like me. Kudos and reviews and stuff are very much appreciated. Don't judge I'm new to Archive Of Our Own lol. Bear with me children.


	3. One Beating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: If I owned South Park, then all of my ships would be cannon and it would probably turn into some weird yaoi show.

Pip's POV

"Hasta mañana, cabrònes!" Mrs. Ariave shouts at us as the final bell of the day rings. Ok, I'm like one of the only students who actually pays attention and does homework and such in our class, and I'm pretty sure she just called us motherfuckers. Oh well, it's not like all of the teachers cuss at us all of the time, right?

I sigh and head to my locker. Then I suddenly realize something. _Where's Cartman? I haven't seen him all day. That's kind of terrifying to be honest. I hope he's not planning something that brings this whole town down in a rampage, again. Oh well, that doesn't really matter. Maybe that's the reason why this day was so pleasant._

Today was awesome, in fact. Nothing really happened in the morning, which is a good thing. Very few people did anything to me today. Lunch was amazing. During lunch, as soon as I had gotten my lunch, Gregory quickly called me to his and Christophe's table. Sure, I received a few spitballs to the head, but they stopped as soon as Christophe and Gregory gave them glares that could kill a small animal. I would be scared out of my mind, too, if Christophe and Gregory gave me that kind of look. Might I remind you that they're freaking insane. I think I might actually have friends! This is great. This day is amazing. It would be a normal day, on anyone else's account, but for me this was the best day of my life.

I reached my locker and opened it, grabbing the books and such that I needed in order to do my homework, putting away the books I didn't need. Closing my locker, I swiftly started to head to the door only to almost crash into an anxious looking group of four. Stan, Kenny, Kyle, and Butters. Just as I was about to give a polite excuse me and step around them, I remembered I had to ask them something.

"Hello, Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Butters! How are you fine blokes doing on this fine day? I had a question to ask you guys, if you don't mind." I studied their faces. They all looked worried and scared in one way or another. Stan was biting his lip and shifting his weight from foot to foot every now and then. Kenny was looking from me to the floor, all the while looking troubled and uneasy. Butters was doing that thing in which he rubbed his knuckles together and had a concerned look on his face. Kyle looked genuinely upset and was staring at me with perturbed, apprehensive eyes. Whatever had them so anxious made me a little wary. _I truly hope they're ok..._

I continued on with question. "I know you guys have probably received tons of nosy questions on this topic, but I'm genuinely concerned… Is everything alright between you guys and Cartman? That was quite a quarrel you had during lunch yesterday. If there's some kind of problem maybe I could help to fix it? I don't mean to meddle, I just hope everything's alright…" I scanned their faces, searching for any sign of exasperation or discomfort. I didn't see any so I assumed I was in the clear.

They exchanged tired looks before Kyle finally spoke up. "Pip… it's about you."

I was quite shocked. Why would anyone have that tense of an argument about me? I mean, me of all people? I'm just a nobody. I finally realized I was standing there staring at them with a dumb look slapped on my face. I needed to say something.

"O-oh…." was all I could manage.

"We were so immature, picking on you like that… We finally grew up and realized what we were doing was wrong, so we decided to stop. Every time Cartman would invite us to terrorize you, we said no." Kyle explained, frowning deeply.

"Although, it seemed that every time we tried to get him to stop, he just wanted to pick on you an awful lot more…" Butters added on.

"You know, we tried our hardest to get him to stop picking on you. When we picked up your books for you when he tripped you yesterday, I think he thought of it differently than we intended. Like we were replacing him with you or something… self-centered bastard…" Kenny induced quietly, seemingly talking to himself rather than explaining it to us.

"We tried to get him stop over and over and I guess he just snapped yesterday… I mean, he would always go ballistic when we asked him to stop but…" Stan asserted, finally releasing himself from his short streak of silence.

I let out a small squeak of surprise as Kyle and Butters rushed up suddenly and grabbed my hands.

"Dude, but I think you might be in real, actual danger this time. I think Cartman might do something to you, something bad!" Kyle blurted out, worry etched all over his soft features.

"We're all awful worried for you, Pip! We don't want you to get hurt…" Butters cried out, his gentle semblances also worry-ridden.

Nothing could describe just how happy I felt at this moment. Nothing. _They care about me?! They don't want me to get hurt?! Blimey! Am I dreaming…?_ I was once again left with a dumb look and no words. My mind was blank and I couldn't think of anything to say for the life of me.

"Just be careful, ok? Cartman could be planning to jump you, man…" Kenny advised, after a few moments of stunned silence.

"O-ok, I will…" I squeaked out in a small voice, barely able to talk all of a sudden.

"Well, we're going to go look around and see if we can find him. Or do you want one of us to walk you home?" Stan offered in a concerned manner, waiting patiently for a reply.

"Oh no I'm good, thank you..." I murmured quietly, not wanting to trouble any of them, seeing as they've done enough by being this anxious and concerned about the likes of me. They even went out of their way to seek me out after school, just to warn me and tell me to be careful. I mean, instead of going home, they're going to be spending their precious time searching for Cartman, just so they can make sure he doesn't harm me. They've also been trying to talk Cartman out of bullying me. They've honestly done way beyond more than enough.

"Ok Pip. See you, then. Stay safe, ok?" Kyle asserted, his face still laden with worry.

"Right-o! Don't worry guys. I'll be safe! See you guys tomorrow." I twittered cheerfully, yet softly. With that, I brushed past them and made my way down the hallway. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw the tetrad walking in the opposite direction.

Making my way out of the school's front doors, I winced as the icy cold readily engulfs me. I rubbed my hands together and blew into them, attempting to warm them. _I could use some gloves..._ As I trotted down the school's front stairs, I looked up at the sky. _I better hurry home, it looks like it's going to snow._ As if it wasn't cold enough.

It all went by in a blur. I was walking fast, trying to get home as soon as possible. I kept my head low and my hands pocketed. The streets were nearly empty. As soon as I stepped by a dark empty alley, two hands shot out and grabbed me. I desperately tried to struggle out of their vise-like grip, but did so in vain.

"St-stop! Let me go!" I cried out frantically as I was dragged into the alley. _Who is this?! What do they want?!_ "P-please! I swear I don't have anything on me! Take anything you want, but I don't have money! Just let me go, please!

The deeper in I was dragged in, the louder my cries got. By this point I was done with begging and had shifted to calling for help. "Help! Somebody! Anybody!" I flung my limbs and writhed my body, jerking my head from side to side violently, as if rejecting the situation at hand. My hat flew off my head and hit the wall of the alley, landing in the dirty snow soundlessly. _No no no no no no no no no._ Whoever it was held my arms firmly and continued to drag me effortlessly down the alley, and my struggling seemed to do nothing to stop them.

I was screaming at the top of my lungs by now. "HELP ME! PLEASE! LET ME GO!"

I screamed and screamed. They dragged and dragged. The alley got darker and darker as I was dragged along. Finally they stopped dragging me. My whole backside was wet and cold by now, soaked to the bone. I continued to scream until a gloved hand covered my mouth.

"Shut up, limey!" A voice hissed in my ear. I shook my head wildly, still screaming. There weren't any words coming out, just screaming. Mindless, desperate screaming. Helpless, pathetic screaming. _NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO._ I was picked up and thrown down violently, my head hitting the ground harshly.

That's when the first punch struck. It was to my temple. I whimpered, my throat raw from screaming. As I pressed both of my hands to the spot they hit, cradling it, I looked up to see just who my captor was. I'm pretty weak so it could have been anyone. It was a bulky, large male. He looked down at me with empty, menacing eyes.

"C-Cartman…?" I croaked out tiredly. "W-w-w-what might you n-need, old chap?" My whole body trembled. I shook so vehemently that it was extremely alarming. From the freezing cold or from my quivering fear, I couldn't tell. _Oh goodness. This can't be happening. It can't. This is just a nightmare, right? Just a nightmare..._

"The only thing I need…" I perked up a little, hoping he needed me to run some treacherous errand and then he'd let me go. "Is for you to be dead".

I laughed nervously. _Heh, what a weird joke. But I guess it isn't, since it's coming from Cartman, right?_ A manic smile spread its way slowly across his face. "I'm not kidding".

That's when realization hit me and I started to panic. _He's really going to kill me?!_ Hyperventilating, I tried to scramble up so I could attempt to run. That's when he threw the second punch, right to my ribcage. I fell to my knees with a small whimper escaping my lips. I held my right side. "Please…" I begged, knowing he probably wouldn't listen. Then the third punch. Right to my right cheek. I fell to the ground, on my left side, hold my cheek and whimpering. He began laughing like he was told the funniest joke in the world. I've never been so scared in my life. He suddenly lunged at me, sending me countless punches.

I started to cry. It started to snow. I yelped and pleaded and whined, but the punches never stopped. He picked up an empty beer bottle and smashed it on my head. I blacked out for God knows how long. I woke up again with a start when I felt a sharp pain in my side. He had stabbed me in the right side with a huge glass shard from the beer bottle. Then he began throttling me again.

I cry for help, but nobody came. My tears were falling like snow. Perfectly in sync with the snow that was softly floating down all over. Why is this happening? This is where I'm going to die. A dirty, abandoned alleyway. All for what?

The whole time, that manic smile was still there. His horrid laughter rang through the alleyway. I felt pain all over. I began to feel dizzy. I was sure I was bleeding out. The last thing I tasted was the metallic taste of my own blood. The last thing I heard was his laughter. _So this is what dying is like?_ At least the last thing I saw wasn't that horrible smiling face. It was the beautiful, peaceful sky of falling snow. Then I blacked out.

**To Be Continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Sorry this came so late. I really didn't want to type the beat up scene, and even when I was typing it it was hard for me. I decided I needed to get sad so I listened to All We Do by Oh Wonder. They're really good though. I also listened to Snow by Machineheart while I was typing out the beat up scene, and I guess that kind of sets the mood. It's where I got some of the poetic? sadness from. Sorry it wasn't too descriptive, it was just really hard for me to do this. I also have a confession to make. I cried while typing this. I know, I know. I'm hella weak but I love Pip, ok? Ugh why must I do these things to Pip. I'm evil. And no, I'm not hating on Cartman or anything. I mean, I don't really like him but hes still the only one who would do this, right? (=w=")
> 
> Announcement: School is coming up, so I may not be able to type much. I'll try to get the next chapter up before school starts, but there's no guarantee. Love you guys, though! (TTwTT")


	4. One Neighbor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: If I owned South Park, then all my ships would be cannon and it would turn into some weird yaoi show.

Kyle's POV

"Dude, what the actual fuck." Stan murmured out of frustration as the four of us walked down the street we were sure had Pip's house on it.

"Hmm?" I questioned him wordlessly, throwing him a curious glance at his frustration.

Stan looked worriedly down at me. "We checked all over school, at his house, and at all of the food joints in town, but we still can't find Cartman!"

I patted his shoulder sympathetically. "I'm worried too, but maybe the fatass got sent to jail or ran away or something. We can always try and call him again later, I guess… All that matters right now is that Pip's okay, right?" I looked up at him and searched his face for any sign of protest at my suggestion.

He looked down at me and planted a soft kiss on my forehead. "Yeah, you're right. Hopefully he made it home ok…" He shot me a small smile.

Kenny and Butters, who had been walking ahead of us, stopped at an old, but kempt looking house's front yard. "This is his house, I'm sure." Stan whispered. I agreed with him silently. This is where I was almost 100% sure Pip lived, too.

We all shuffled up the cracked walkway slowly. Kenny bounded gracelessly up the creaky porch and rang the doorbell. The rest of us climbed up the porch and waited behind Kenny nervously. After waiting a few moments, he rang it again. When he was once more left with no response, he started pushing the button over and over again.

"Okay stop, stop. He's not home, ok?!" I snapped at him after he'd rung it much more than the socially acceptable amount. I slapped his hand away from the doorbell.

"Maybe this is the wrong house… Gee, what if we're in the entirely wrong neighborhood?" Butters asked nervously.

"Believe me, we've chased him back here enough times to know which one it is…" I mumbled solemnly. I stared down at the ground, ashamed of myself. Butters must have sensed this, because he pulled me into a hug.

"Hey, the past is in the past, right? Golly, Kyle, the only thing that matters right now is what you're doing. And what you're doing right now is the good and right thing, now isn't it?"

I hugged him back softly. "Y-yeah…" his charisma really worked wonders.

We broke apart from the hug. Shivering at the sudden release of warmth, I retreated to Stan's side, clinging to his arm. Pure white snowflakes danced and drifted down all around the four of us. Light, playful snowflakes as far as the eyes could see. I would have appreciated how serene and beautiful it was if it weren't so damn cold. Stan glanced down at me and chuckled quietly. He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer. Butters stood, wrapped around Kenny's side with Kenny's arm slung lazily around his shoulders as well. We all stood there for a little while, wondering what we should do now.

"Guys, as sure as we might be from when we were little, let's go ask the neighbors if a Pip Pirrup lives next door to them." Stan suggested.

"Yeah, good idea." Butters agreed.

We all hurried over to the house to the right of Pip's house. When we ambled up the walkway and rang the doorbell, a little old lady opened the door. She had long gray hair that was pulled into a tight bun. A gentle smile and warm brown eyes settled on her wrinkled face. I instantly liked her.

"What can I get you boys?" She bubbled out cheerfully.

"Umm, is there any chance that a Pip Pirrup lives right there?" I asked, pointing to Pip's house.

"Oh yes, Pip is my neighbor. He's such a nice boy, too. He checks up on me occasionally and we have dinner together sometimes. Hard to find youth as good as him, these days… Despite how much of good kid he is, he tells me how he's bullied by virtually everyone… rotten kids..."

She then gave us a suspicious look. "What do you boys want with Pip? To torment him, I suppose? I'll have none of that, y'hear?" She glared at us sternly. I took a small step forward as everyone else shifted uncomfortably under her accusing gaze.

"Oh, uh… No… Pip he… Our… Our friend had a problem with Pip, and he can go really overboard when he's angry and… We're just really worried for Pip… " I mumbled, fidgeting under her stare. I dropped my gaze to the ground when no response came from her. Stan stepped up beside me, putting a calming hand on the small of my back.

"Do you know if you saw Pip come home yet? We really need to know, ma'am. He doesn't seem to be home… No one's answering. Pip could be… He could be dead on the floor, lying in his own blood, for all we know…" Stan pointed out, looking the old lady straight in the eyes, his own orbs pleading with her's to believe them.

Her eyes widened a considerable amount. "Is it really that bad? Can your friend actually do something like that? Are you sure he's that dangerous?" She asked, worry splayed all over her face. I nodded solemnly. She let out a quick breath and stepped back, gesturing for us to come inside. I stepped in hesitantly and scanned the room. It smelled faintly of cinnamon apple and had a warm and welcoming feel to it. A fireplace crackled quietly to the left, and sitting just above it was a mantle full of pictures that must have been her family. The homey feel of the house made me instinctively shrug off my coat and take off my wet shoes, Butters, Stan, and Kenny doing the same. I sat on the four person couch, Stan plopping down to my right and Butters settling in to my left with Kenny right beside him.

The old lady sat across from us, a small brown coffee table in between us. "Now what did Pip do to make your friend so mad?" she asked as soon as we all got comfortable.

"Nothin'. Absolutely nothin'. Well, except for being as sweet as sugar, no matter what…" Butters replied, his face adorning a deep frown.

"But then why would your friend be so mad?" she asked, seemingly perplexed.

"I guess it was our doing, more like…" Kenny murmured. "We kept nagging him to stop picking on Pip and yesterday when our friend tripped Pip, I guess he thought we would laugh or something. But we just helped Pip pick up his stuff. Then we tried to confront him at lunch that same day, saying we wouldn't talk to him anymore if he didn't stop bullying Pip. And then he just blew up in our faces. I guess that was the last straw or something, and he finally snapped."

"And he wasn't at school all day today. He's actually nowhere to be found, and he's not picking up our calls. So we were worried he might be planning to do something to Pip. But he's not home yet. That's why we're here. We wanted to make sure we were at the right house." I added, shifting to lean against Stan.

"Well, the latest Pip would ever come home is around nine o'clock. I don't believe I've ever seen him come home any later than that." the old lady replied. "May I ask you boys your names? I'm Alma."

"I'm Kyle Broflovski, and this is my boyfriend, Stan Marsh" I announced, gesturing to Stan. As I was about to introduce Kenny and Butters, Butters piped up, "And I'm Leopold Stotch. Everyone calls me Butters, though. This is my boyfriend Kenneth McCormick."

"Call me Kenny." Kenny added, a small smile on his face.

Alma smiled warmly at the four of us. "I suppose you boys would like to wait until nine to see if Pip maybe stopped to get groceries or something of the likes?"

We all exchanged looks. I glanced at the old grandfather clock standing next to the fireplace. It was six o'clock. What the heck are we going to do at an old lady's house for three hours?!

"Um… sure." I replied, since no one wanted to tell her no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Oya Oya I didn't die. Lol I'm not even sure if anyone's reading this lol (^.^"). Anyways I apologize, this was much delayed cuz of stupid schoolwork and laziness (-w-"). But I did finish the cover art for the story! Yup yup I draw them. (I need a fucking clearer camera) I'll reupload the pic once I get a clearer camera. I might post it on my tumblr and deviantart idk it's bad. Comment if you want me to color it (I'm a lazy little shit). It was honestly you guys' comments and the freedom of spring break that motivated me to do it, so keep it up I guess. Thanks. (0v0")


End file.
